Bears and Dragons and honey
by Fink1987
Summary: Short story in two chapters. Daenerys has conquered and pacified Westeros, but still has a mission: bring Jorah home. The events take place in Bear Island, where Dany will have to deal with the feelings of the knight and with their own. The first chapter is an introduction to the second (the main one). M rated for erotic content in the second chapter... enjoy. ITALIAN
1. Chapter 1

_**"Orsi" e "Draghi" al miele**_

CAPITOLO 1

DAENERYS

La primavera aveva abbracciato tutti i Sette Regni con i suoi colori più brillanti, eppure nell'Isola dell'Orso la neve non si era ancora sciolta restando aggrappata con tutte le sue forze agli alberi e al terreno. "Ci sono luoghi in cui la neve non si scioglie mai completamente" le aveva confidato Ser Jorah una sera, durante la traversata della desolazione rossa. "Per non farci dimenticare che questa terra appartiene al Nord."

Sebbene si fosse abituata ai climi più miti del vasto mare dothraki prima, a quello di Essos e Approdo del Re poi, Daenerys aveva voluto seguire il cavaliere nel suo viaggio verso casa. Sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare, dopo aver riconquistato il Trono di Spade. Gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe riportato a casa ed era il minimo che potesse fare per ripagarlo di tutti gli anni in cui le era stato accanto, proteggendola. Il periodo della sua assenza, quando lo aveva cacciato dopo aver scoperto il tradimento, era stato uno dei peggiori della sua vita: a Mereen aveva collezionato solo fallimenti e si era sentita sola, come mai le era accaduto. Né dopo la morte di Viserys e neppure dopo quella di Drogo, "il suo sole e stelle".

Se ripensava al tempo trascorso nella Desolazione Rossa si rendeva conto che, nonostante il caldo e le privazioni, la presenza del _suo_ orso l'aveva reso sopportabile. Insieme avevano affrontato la morte e le erano sfuggiti, avevano navigato al di là del Mare Stretto, liberato schiavi e conquistato città. Lei aveva dato la sua presenza sempre per scontata e solo dopo averlo bandito si era resa conto di quanto lui fosse importante per lei e di quanto le fosse di conforto saperlo al proprio fianco. Riportarlo a casa era il minimo che potesse fare per lui.

Quella mattina Daenerys si svegliò piuttosto tardi, crogiolandosi tra le calde coperte di pelli del letto che Lady Maege Mormont, la zia di Jorah, aveva messo a disposizione per lei. Lady Mormont aveva accolto il nipote a braccia aperte. Troppo tempo era passato e troppe guerre erano state combattute per serbare dei rancori. Anche Daenerys, regina dei Sette Regni, era stata accolta con affetto, nonostante la casa Mormont, in quanto alfiere degli Stark, avesse combattuto contro Aerys Targaryen. Ma anche in questo caso, molte cose erano cambiate in pochi anni e la nuova regina si era dimostrata alquanto diversa dal suo "folle" padre.

Dany si alzò con la testa pesante "non avrei dovuto esagerare con il vino", pensò, sperando di non aver commesso nulla di sconveniente. Aveva solo vaghi ricordi della sera precedente, immagini sbiadite. Lunghi tavoli imbanditi con le migliori portate che il Nord potesse offrire: sfornato di lepre con funghi e noci, alce arrostita in salsa di mele e pinoli, prosciutto di cinghiale affumicato, il tutto accompagnato da pane ai semi di finocchio e birra scura. Gli invitati non erano molti, per lo più le figlie di Maege Mormont con la loro prole e mercanti che venivano ospitati tra le mura del palazzo prima di riprendere il loro viaggio.

Ricordò che alcuni di loro avevano al seguito dei giullari che si erano messi a suonare e in molti avevano ballato, anche lei aveva ballato. E con la più inaspettata delle persone presenti nella sala. Ser Jorah le si era parato davanti e le aveva offerto la mano, regalandole un sorriso talmente dolce che le era risultato impossibile rifiutare.

Dany mai aveva visto il cavaliere così felice come in quel momento. Per tutta la cena aveva riso con la Lady sua zia e aveva raccontato del suo viaggio ad una delle figlie di sua cugina. La piccola gli si era seduta sulle ginocchia e lo aveva ascoltato con occhi sognanti. La regina aveva provato una fitta di gelosia, desiderando essere lei a regalare al cavaliere quei momenti di spensieratezza che tanto meritava.

Non riusciva a calcolare per quanto tempo avessero ballato, ma ricordava che le canzoni erano state numerose e che per tutto il tempo si era stretta a Jorah e lui, di tanto in tanto aveva abbassato il volto per chiederle se stesse bene, se fosse stanca o per dirle qualcosa riguardo alla sala o ad uno dei presenti. E ogni volta la sua voce profonda era una carezza e le provocava un insolito fremito nel corpo.

Decise che era meglio non pensarci troppo e scese dal letto. C'era una bacinella di acqua fresca appoggiato ad un treppiede all'interno della stanza e si sciacquò il viso. Alcune gocce le scivolarono dal mento lungo il collo e il brivido freddo l'aiutò a svegliarsi.

Nel viaggio verso Nord aveva deciso di non farsi accompagnare da alcuna delle ancelle, un comportamento che non era sfuggito al cavaliere e a cui lei aveva risposto che né Irri né Missandei erano abituate a climi rigidi. In verità voleva fuggire tutto ciò che riguardava la corte e cercare di riassaporare la spensieratezza che aveva vissuto negli anni precedenti alla "corsa" per il Trono di Spade. Non c'era quindi nessuno a spazzolarle i lunghi capelli argentei - operazione richiese molto più tempo - si infilò alcuni abiti caldi, anche se poco femminili: un paio di brache di cuoio scuro e una corta tunica di lana verde e una cappa pesante con il collo di pelliccia. Quando fu pronta uscì dalla stanza e si avviò verso la sala.

Il palazzo dei Mormont, realizzato interamente con grossi tronchi di legno, era piuttosto modesto se equiparato alla maggior parte dei palazzi che Daenerys aveva visto, tuttavia le stanze erano ampie e confortevoli. Quando entrò nella sala grande, Dany notò che portava ancora i segni della serata precedente. La stanza poteva ospitare oltre cinquanta persone – numero tutt'altro che esiguo considerata il modesto lignaggio della casata – e nei mesi invernali era riscaldata da quattro bracieri posti agli angoli della stanza. Due tavoli lunghi occupavano le pareti a destra e a sinistra dell'ingresso, mentre adagiato alla parete di fondo c'era un tavolo rettangolare le cui gambe riproducevano le zambe di un orso, e da sei sedie di legno lavorato. Dal soffitto, dietro al sedile centrale, scendeva un drappo con lo stemma di casa Mormont: un orso nero ritto sulle zampe posteriori in campo verde.

Lady Alysane, la secondogenita di Maege Mormont, sedeva al tavolo in fondo alla stanza a consumare la colazione del mattino. Si stava servendo del pesce affumicato quando vide la Targaryen entrare nella sala. Si alzò di scatto e le rivolse un cenno di saluto. «Buongiorno, Daenerys.» A Dany il tono confidenziale con cui le si era rivolta non dispiaceva. Anzi, aveva pregato fin da subito le sue ospiti affinchè abbandonassero le eccessive formalità nei suoi confronti ed era ben lieta di constatare che l'avevano presa in parola. O almeno così avevano fatto le cugine di Ser Jorah, quanto a sua zia continuava a rivolgersi a lei come Maestà o Vostra Grazia e alla fine Daenerys aveva rinunciato ad ogni tentativo di dissuaderla.

«Spero tu abbia riposato bene.»

«Credo di ave esagerato con il vino ieri sera. E poi il freddo del luogo è di sicuro un incentivo per restarsene a letto e al caldo.» Rispose la giovane Targaryen, afferrando una brocca con del latte di capra. Sul tavolo, oltre al pesce affumicato c'erano carne salata, pane scuro con semi di finocchio e panini dolci alla birra e miele. La frutta non abbondava come al sud, ma non mancavano mirtilli, more e fragole selvatiche. Daenerys ne assaggiò una, era succosa e dolce.

«E se ci fosse un uomo a scaldare il letto sarebbe ancora meglio, vero?» Alysane le strizzò l'occhio, maliziosa. Dany finse di non cogliere l'allusione. Era evidente che la giovane Mormont si stesse riferendo a Jorah. Nonostante il tempo e l'assenza di incentivi i sentimenti del cavaliere non si erano affievoliti e Daenerys non era cieca all'amore con cui lui la guardava. E quegli sguardi non erano sfuggiti neppure a Lady Mormont e alle sue figlie.

La regina prese un panino dolce e lo inzuppò nel latte di capra, poi fingendo scarso interesse alla stessa domanda chiese: «Ser Jorah si è già alzato? »

«Sei abituata ad averlo sempre accanto, vero?» La schernì Alysane. «è una delle sue qualità, rendersi indispensabile. Oh, ma ne ha molte altre, come ben sai. Sa usare bene la spada… e non solo quella appesa al fodero. Molti cuori si sono infranti quando ha sposato Lady Lynesse.»

Dany arrossì appena prima di indurire i tatti del viso. Era vero che aveva detto loro che potevano trattarla in modo amichevole, ma ora la giovane Mormont si stava prendendo un po' troppe libertà. Anche se, doveva ammetterlo con se stessa, a volte le era capitato di immaginare Jorah in _certi_ momenti della sua giornata.

«Perdonami, non volevo offenderti.» Si scusò Alysane. «Comunque mio cugino è uscito per il suo bagno mattutino.» l'espressione interrogativa della regina indusse Alysane a proseguire «C'è un piccolo lago oltre il gruppo di pini ad est del palazzo. In autunno e d'inverno il lago è ghiacciato, ma quando le temperature sono più miti il ghiaccio si scioglie rivelando acque cristalline. Jorah è andato ad esplorarne le profondità.»

«Mi sati dicendo che è andato a tuffarsi nel lago?»

Alysane annuì, sorridendo. «Lo fa da quando era ragazzo, quasi ogni giorno. Beh, da quando è stato esiliato non ne ha più avuto modo, ma prima era un rito quotidiano. "Rafforza il corpo e rinfranca lo spirito" diceva sempre, "fa passare la sbronza", aggiungo io.»

Risero entrambe. «Anche mio cugino ha esagerato un poco ieri sera.» Alysane sorrise maliziosa. «Altrimenti non credo avrebbe trovato il coraggio.»

«Ti chiedo di perdonarmi, ma non ho molti ricordi. È accaduto qualcosa-»

«Niente di cui preoccuparsi.» la interruppe la giovane Mormont e riprese a mangiare.

JORAH

La testa gli doleva terribilmente. Della sera precedente aveva solo immagine sfuocate. Una cosa la ricordava però, e molto bene, aveva ballato con Daenerys. Ancora non si capacitava di aver trovato il coraggio per invitare la regina a ballare, di certo il vino ingurgitato lo aveva reso spavaldo. Eppure Daenerys non aveva rifiutato, aveva preso la mano che lui le porgeva e si era lasciata guidare. Jorah era un discreto ballerino e lei aveva sorriso per tutto il tempo, le gote rosse per il vino e il caldo nella sala. Vederla ridere - e sapere che era lui a farla ridere, sussurrandole qualcosa all'orecchio – lo aveva reso estremamente felice e quasi audace. Aveva dovuto fare appello a tutta la sua lucidità per non chinarsi su quelle labbra morbide e rubarle un bacio. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora sentire il corpo di Daenerys premuto contro il suo, il profumo della sua pelle e la pressione dei suoi seni contro il torace.

I pantaloni che indossava erano diventati improvvisamente troppo stretti. Una nuotata era quello che gli serviva per riordinare le idee, farsi passare il mal di testa e placare il prurito che sentiva nel basso ventre al solo pensiero del corpo di Daenerys.

Raggiunse il lago in poco tempo. Il sole già filtrava tra i rami degli alberi e il calore delle settimane precedenti aveva disciolto il ghiaccio che ricopriva la superficie dello specchio d'acqua. A Jorah era sempre piaciuto quel luogo, non lontano dal palazzo eppur celato a esso dai folti pini. Era il posto in cui aveva imparato a nuotare, dopo che alcuni ragazzi lo avevano gettato di peso in acqua a soli quattro anni, ma era anche il posto in cui suo padre gli aveva insegnato ad usare la spada. Il pensiero di Jeor Mormont lo rattristò, non aveva mai più rivisto suo padre. La notizia della sua morte gli era giunta per mezzo del folletto, poche e vaghe informazioni. Solo ad anni di distanza aveva saputo la verità - gliela aveva portato il bastardo di Ned Stark – e con essa il perdono di Jeor Mormont e il suo ultimo desiderio: che si unisse ai Guardiani della Notte. Ma Jorah non era ancora pronto, e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato. Preferiva morire accanto a Daenerys – anche se sapeva che non sarebbe mai stata sua – piuttosto che vivere fino alla vecchiaia lontano da lei.

Si slacciò la cintura che reggeva la spada e la appoggiò sopra ad una roccia, quella più vicina allo specchio d'acqua. Si sfilò le brache di cuoio imbottite e la camicia di lana pesante, poi completamente nudo si avvicinò al lago. Un profondo respiro e si tuffò. L'acqua ghiacciata lo attanagliò lasciandolo senza fiato, ma fu solo un istante, poi ritrovò quella piacevole sensazione che provava da ragazzo. La vita cominciò a scorrere nel suo corpo, le membra ripresero vigore; poche bracciate e anche la nebbia del vino scomparve.

Nuotò per qualche minuto immergendosi nelle profondità scure del lago. Quando uscì la sue pelle era coperte di brividi, ma la sensazione gli piacque. Ancora bagnato si infilò le brache.

«Jorah. » La voce della regina lo raggiunse da breve distanza. Si voltò e quando la vide ferma sulla sponda opposta del lago si incamminò verso di lei, scordando di indossare la tunica.

DAENERYS

Dopo colazione Daenerys seguì la direzione indicata da Alysane. Il lago si trovava al di là di un doppio cerchio di pini che lo celava alla vista. Prima ancora di vederlo, la regina udì il rumore di un corpo che si gettava nell'acqua; la superficie del lago era increspata.

In un punto lungo la sponda, celato ai raggi del sole che prepotenti si abbattevano sulla neve che ancora ricopriva gran parte del prato, erano celati una camicia di lana grezza e un paio di brache di cuoio imbottite. Dany ebbe l'improvvisa consapevolezza che il cavaliere doveva essere nudo e il pensiero la fece arrossire. Si pentì di essere andata a cercarlo, avrebbe dovuto aspettare che facesse ritorno a palazzo, fece per voltarsi quando l'acqua si increspò di nuovo.

Jorah uscì dall'acqua e la regina rimase ferma. Dalla posizione in cui si trovava il cavaliere le dava le spalle. Bianche cicatrici solcavano la sua schiena abbronzata. Lo sguardo di Dany scivolò involontariamente verso il basso, Jorah aveva natiche piccole e sode per i molti anni passati in groppa ad un cavallo. Le gambe lunghe e tornite erano coperte da peli scuri.

Attese che il cavaliere si infilasse i pantaloni, poi lo chiamò.

Jorah rispose subito, incamminandosi verso di lei. Aveva scordato di indossare la camicia e i raggi del sole colpirono il suo corpo seminudo. Centinaia di gocce d'acqua erano impigliate tra i peli scuri del suo torace, ampio e muscoloso nonostante l'età. Una larga cicatrice, bianca e liscia a ricordo dell'arak di Quoto, partiva dal fianco sinistro e si perdeva tra la stoffa dei calzoni. Anche le braccia erano coperte da piccoli segni bianchi, il più vistoso, sul braccio destro, se l'era procurato nelle fosse di combattimento a Mereen.

Mentre guardava il cavaliere avanzare, le ritornarono in mente le immagini della sera precedente. La cena, la musica e il ballo. Il calore del corpo di Jorah, il senso di protezione che aveva provato tra le sue braccia. Per un momento si chiese come doveva essere giacere con lui. Farsi accarezzare dalle sue mani, assaporare la sua bocca, sentirlo fremere dentro di sé. Si mordicchiò nervosa il labbro inferiore.

«Va tutto bene, maestà?» chiese preoccupato il cavaliere, quando le fu di fronte.

«Sì…io… volevo vedere i dintorni del palazzo.» Rispose dopo un attimo di esitazione.

«Non è sicuro allontanarsi da soli dal palazzo Kahlessi.»

«Eppure tu sei qui da solo?»

«Sono cresciuto qui. Conosco queste terre, un tempo erano casa mia.» la nota malinconica non sfuggì alla regina.

«Non avrei mai dovuto dubitare della tua lealtà. L'ho capito tardi. Io non ho mai saputo cosa volesse dire stare lontano da casa.» la mano di Daenerys cercò la guancia del cavaliere. La barba le pizzicò il palmo. «Un po' ti invidio. Io non ho mai avuto una vera casa…»

I loro sguardi si incrociarono e per un istante Daenerys parve scorgere negli occhi azzurri del cavaliere il desiderio di baciarla. «Daenerys…» raramente la chiamava con il suo nome e la sua voce era un sussurro roco. Si alzò un alito di vento, rabbrividì. Il momento era passato; ritrasse la mano.

«Credo dovremmo rientrare, ti stanno aspettando. Mi avevi promesso una caccia all'orso, ricordi? »

«Sì…Kahleesi.» il cavaliere andò a prendere gli abiti e la spada e seguì la regina a palazzo.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

Jorah

Da cinque giorni seguivano le tracce dell'orso. Un esemplare maschio piuttosto grosso di circa 230 kg. Avevano attraversato torrenti d'acqua gelida che scendevano da alture ripide e boschi di pini talmente alti che schermavano la luce del sole. Si erano accampati sotto querce centenarie dal tronco nodoso e sulla sommità di colline sferzate dal vento. Ma quella sera avevano avvistato una sporgenza rocciosa e avevano montato le tende al riparo dal gelido vento del nord.

A Jorah e Daenerys si erano uniti alla battuta di caccia anche Alysane Mormont e tre uomini, vecchi compagni del cavaliere. A uno di loro mancava quasi tutta la mano sinistra, ad eccezione del pollice e di due falangi dell'indice. Parte del viso era deturpato da un'orrida cicatrice che proseguiva lungo il torace. Un orso, aveva raccontato, ma non aveva aggiunto altro. Non ricordava altro. Solo che dopo molti giorni si era svegliato con il corpo mezzo bendato e la consapevolezza di essere vivo. Giurava che si trattava dello stesso orso a cui stavano dando la caccia. "Vedete" aveva affermato indicando le impronte "poggia il peso solo su tre zampe. Prima che mi aggredisse gli avevo lasciato un ricordino. Non sarà difficile catturarlo."

Era passata quasi una settimana e non lo avevano ancora avvistato. Solo qualche fatta, vecchia di almeno due giorni. L'animale aveva un bel po' di vantaggio su di loro e poteva essere ovunque.

«Questi dovrebbero bastare per un po'.» Alysane Mormont scaricò una fascina di rami secchi ai piedi del cugino, intento ad accendere il fuoco. «La tua regina è un osso duro per essere così giovane. Sai, ad essere sincera non credevo avrebbe resistito con il freddo del Nord.»

Jorah guardò oltre la propria spalla. La tenda di Daenerys era stata eretta nel punto più riparato e un po'discosto dalle altre.

«È una donna estremamente forte e coraggiosa. Non farti ingannare dal suo aspetto. Ha sofferto più di quanto meriti.» Rispose il cavaliere pieno d'orgoglio.

«L'ami così tanto?» chiese lei, prendendo una delle lepri appena cacciate e cominciando a spellarla.

«Più della mia stessa vita. Anche se non potrà mai essere mia.» Prese dal fascio uno dei rami e ravvivò le braci prima di gettarlo sui tizzoni. Il legno prese fuoco e cominciò a crepitare. Jorah aggiunse altri rami.

«Ne vale la pena?» Alysane conficcò il coltello nel terreno e appoggiò una mano su quella del cugino. «L'ultima volta che ti sei innamorato di una donna che non ti corrispondeva hai rischiato la testa e sei finito in esilio per anni.»

«Lei è la mia regina e ora è anche la tua. Sono il comandante della Guardia Reale e sarò ben lieto di dare la mia testa in cambio della sua vita.»

Jorah si alzò. «Ora scusami, vado a vedere se Daenerys ha bisogno di me.»

Alysane annuì e riprese a spellare la lepre, qualcuno doveva pur occuparsi della cena.

Sua cugina non capiva. Daenerys non era come Lynesse. Certo, non lo avrebbe mai corrisposto, mai amato allo stesso modo in cui lui amava lei, di questo ne era consapevole. Ma la sua presenza non le faceva ribrezzo. Quando gli aveva ordinato di allontanarsi non lo aveva fatto perché lui non le dava abbastanza, ma perché, da sciocco, l'aveva ingannata. Qualsiasi Regina avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, avrebbe fatto anche di peggio, ma alla fine lo aveva perdonato e accolto nuovamente, cosa che Lynesse non avrebbe mai fatto. Daenerys aveva un animo nobile e gentile. Anche solo per questo motivo sarebbe valso di starle accanto, amarla e proteggerla.

Il sole stava tramontando dietro le cime innevate, colorando di rosa i picchi più alti. Dopo aver lasciato Alysane, Jorah non si diresse subito verso la tenda della regina, ma deviò verso il bosco, alla ricerca di qualche frutto da portarle.

«Daenerys?» la chiamò Jorah mentre scostava i lembi di stoffa che chiudevano la tenda, per farsi annunciare. La regina si stava pettinando alla luce dell'unica candela presente nella stanza. Si voltò sentendo la voce e i passi del cavaliere.

«Senza le mie ancelle questa operazione richiede più del previsto. Sai a volte penso di tagliarli.»

«Ti chiedo di non farlo, Maestà. Ricordi i dothraki? E che cosa dicono delle loro trecce?»

Daenerys rise. Un suono fresco come l'acqua dei torrenti dell'isola. «Lo ricordo benissimo. E anche se sono la regina dei Sette Regni, sposai un Kahl dothraki un tempo. Non preoccuparti, non taglierò i miei capelli.» Le dita di Daenerys corsero veloci lungo le ciocche argentee a realizzare una semplice treccia, poi la regina si avvicinò al cavaliere ancora fermo al centro della stanza. Per quanto modesta, la tenda di Dany era la più grande ed era possibile stare in piedi senza troppi problemi.

«Che cosa nascondi dietro la schiena?»

Jorah le mostrò un cestino colmo di more e fragole selvatiche. «Non siamo ad Approdo del Re, ma anche qui abbiamo frutti dal gusto dolce e delicato.»

Daenerys prese una fragola e la morse socchiudendo gli occhi. «È il frutto più dolce che io abbia assaggiato dopo la pesca che mi portasti a Vaes Tolorro.»

«Sono contento che ti piaccia.»

«E nell'altra?» chiese la regina aprendo gli occhi e notando che Jorah teneva ancora un braccio dietro alla schiena.

«Non lo sai che la curiosità può essere pericolosa?» Daenerys si sporse un poco per sbirciare dietro di lui e il cavaliere sorrise divertito. Da quando era diventata così "audace"? Jorah ebbe l'impressione che da quando erano giunti all'Isola dell'Orso lei si fosse lasciata andare, abbandonando il rigore della corte per ritrovare la timida spensieratezza di quando era una bambina e che a corte osava mostrare solo poche persone, a lui e a Missandei. O forse era così da quando l'aveva invitata a ballare? In quel momento a Jorah poco importava. Fece un passo indietro per sfuggire alla donna e prolungare per un istante ancora quel loro gioco, se così poteva chiamarsi.

Dany incrociò le braccia assumendo un finto piglio autoritario. «Mostrami cosa tieni nell'altra mano.»

Un cestino colmo di favi di miele scuro comparve nella mano del cavaliere. «Questi sono ancora più dolci delle fragole. Prendine uno, assaggia.»

Daenerys obbedì e preso un pezzo di favo se lo portò alle labbra Un rivolo di scuro nettare le colò all'angolo della bocca, come un gemma ambrata su una pelle d'avorio. Jorah ne seguì incantato il percorso e solo quando sentì il calore della pelle sotto le dita e la vide trattenere il fiato si rese conto di averle sfiorato il collo, raccogliendo il miele con l'indice.

«Daenerys, ti prego di perdonarmi…io…» la frase gli morì in gola. La regina gli aveva preso la mano e ora stava leccando il miele direttamente dalle sue dita, guardandolo negli occhi.

E quello che Jorah vide nelle sue iridi scure era pura voluttà.

Daenerys

Aveva agito senza pensare, in modo del tutto istintivo.

Perché? Che cosa le stava accadendo? Solo due notti prima aveva ripensato a quella mattina al lago: a Jorah che usciva dalla superficie dell'acqua, al suo corpo coperto da infinite gocce fresche e a quel desiderio di baciarla che gli aveva visto negli occhi mentre gli accarezzava il viso. Mentre ripensava a quegli attimi la mano era scesa ad accarezzare la propria intimità. Si era data piacere con negli occhi il volto di Jorah e nella mente il pensiero del suo corpo e delle sue mani.

E ora lui era lì e la stava fissando incredulo mentre lei gli lambiva le dita con la sua lingua, assaporando la dolcezza del miele. Eppure dietro quella stessa incredulità che vedeva negli occhi azzurri del cavaliere, percepiva il desiderio bruciante che divampava nel suo essere. Per anni aveva scorto l'amore che Jorah provava per lei, un desiderio che aveva represso e nascosto sotto la cenere dell'obbedienza e della devozione. Lo aveva rifiutato, sempre, anche se dentro di sé sentiva che c'era molto di più dell'amicizia a legarla a lui, e ora era il momento di assecondare quel bisogno.

Rilasciò le dita di Jorah e cercò la sua bocca. Dischiuse le labbra e lasciò che un poco del miele scivolasse nella bocca del cavaliere, che dopo un attimo di esitazione la strinse a sé e approfondì il contatto. Sentì la sua lingua accarezzare la propria e si lasciò guidare in quel bacio che entrambi anelavano. Fu un bacio lungo e intenso nel quale Jorah riversò tutto il bisogno che aveva di lei, tutto l'amore che provava, come un assetato che cerca un rivolo d'acqua, come se lei fosse la fonte a cui dissetarsi.

Si separarono piano, senza smettere di guardarsi negli occhi, sorridendo l'una sulle labbra dell'altro, in bocca ancora la dolcezza del miele.

«Daenerys… cosa fai?» un sussurro, il timbro appena incrinato dall'emozione.

«Ti ho appena baciato.»

«Lo sai cosa può comportare tutto questo? Sono un membro della guardia reale…sai che non posso.»

«Ti prego, non farlo. Non respingermi ora che so che cosa voglio.»

«Kahleesi?»

Dany abbassò lo sguardo e fissò la camicia del cavaliere. L'aderenza di quella stoffa al suo corpo ne lasciava intravedere i muscoli scolpiti. Gli mise una mano sul cuore sentendo il su battito accelerato. Prese la mano di Jorah e la appoggiò al proprio cuore. Batteva frenetico.

«Mi ci sono voluti anni e solo quando sono stata sul punto di perderti ho capito che ti volevo, che avevo bisogno di te. Non farti pregare. Non costringermi a tanto...» Sentì che le lacrime le stavano salendo agli occhi.

«Non ti chiederò di pregarmi. Voglio essere certo che tu sia sicura di ciò che vuoi. Ti amo con tutto me stesso, questo lo sai. E so stare al mio posto anche senza essere ricambiato, non ti potrei mai abbandonare…»

«E allora stai al tuo posto. Al mio fianco. Nel mio letto.» Con la mano ancora stretta alla sua camicia lo attirò a sé per un altro intenso e lungo bacio.

Quando si staccarono Dany fece un passo indietro «Voglio che mi guardi.» disse la Regina e iniziò a sciogliere i lacci del corpetto di cuoio che indossava. Aveva scelto abiti comodi e caldi seppur poco femminili per quella caccia all'orso, ma in quel momento ogni indumento le sembrava un inutile ostacolo. Si sfilò il corpetto, slacciò la camicia e infine si tolse i pantaloni di lana grezza, restando nuda davanti al cavaliere.

Jorah la stava guardando con un tale desiderio e venerazione che la fece arrossire. «A volte continuo a credere che tu non sia reale».

«Lo sono, Jorah. Più reale di quanto tu possa immaginare.» gli prese la mano e la fece scorrere sul proprio corpo. Il contatto con le mani forti e callose del cavaliere le mandava piccoli brividi di piacere lungo la spina dorsale, i capezzoli si inturgidirono quando le sue dita sfiorarono il seno. Il cavaliere sospirò e lei lo attirò a sé per un altro bacio e lo condusse verso il letto.

Jorah

Si era spogliata davanti a lui con una naturalezza disarmante, come se quello fosse un gesto consueto tra di loro. Jorah la fissava ammaliato dalla perfezione del suo corpo. La pelle a lungo esposta al sole del sud aveva assunto il delicato colore dell'ambra. I seni erano piccoli e morbidi, estremamente sensibili sotto le sue mani. Le gambe lunghe e tornite racchiudevano il nido della sua femminilità, dolce e invitante. I lunghi capelli argentei incorniciavano un viso di donna dallo sguardo fermo e deciso che invocava silenzioso il suo nome.

Più la guardava e più gli sembrava impossibile che fosse vero. Ci sono momenti in cui ti guardo e stento a credere che tu sia reale. Anche adesso, anche lì, con lei davanti non ci credeva. L'aveva desiderata fin dal primo giorno, quasi vergognandosi di quel sentimento. Lei, principessa lontana da casa e pronta a lottare per riconquistare il trono che le spettava, fiduciosa nel futuro e in quella dinastia che aveva regnato per secoli. Lui, cavaliere in esilio che non aveva nulla da offrire se non la propria spada e la vita, aggrappato al ricordo di un amore e di una casa che non lo voleva.

L'amore per Danerys era cresciuto piano, mentre da bambina si faceva donna, da principessa a regina a Madre dei Draghi. L'aveva vista sposa di un Kahl restando in silenzio mentre le loro grida d'amore dilagavano nel kahlasaar, in alto nel cielo dothraki secondo la tradizione. L'aveva guardata concedersi ad un mercenario, arrossire ogni volta che Daario la guardava, odiando quei sorrisi di scherno che sembravano dirgli che la Regina era sua, che lui era troppo vecchio per poter avere qualche possibilità… troppo vecchio per cavalcare il drago.

Aveva sentito il suo cuore andare in pezzi quando l'aveva cacciato e rinascere quando l'aveva riaccolto. Non voleva altro dalla vita, aveva accettato di starle accanto come Capo della Guardia, come consigliere, come amico, pago di quei sorrisi e dei momenti in cui lei richiedeva la sua sola compagnia per passeggiare nei giardini della Fortezza Rossa o tra le vie più povere di Approdo del Re.

Con quell'inaspettato viaggio verso Nord, verso Casa, era riuscita a sorprenderlo ancora una volta.

E ora, Daenerys si stava offrendo a lui. Non costretta, non per compassione. Era cambiato qualcosa e questa volta era stato lui quello cieco a non vedere il mutamento nel cuore della sua Regina, a non scorgere i segnali. O forse , semplicemente, a non alimentare speranze vane.

Dany si alzò in punta di piedi e lo baciò, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Passionale e decisa – no, non era compassione, ma puro desiderio – la mano stringeva la camicia di lana, trattenendolo a sé, poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle nuda attraverso la stoffa. Posò un bacio energico sul collo, dove la pelle era sottile e delicata, strappandole un sospiro di piacere. Aveva i sapore del sole del sud e di qualcosa di misterioso e selvaggio che gli faceva vibrare il corpo. Cercò ancora le sue labbra, quasi le divorò in un bisogno urgente, per troppo tempo erano stati lontani l'uno dall'altra. Quando si separarono Dany aveva il fiato corto e le gote arrossate, era più bella e desiderabile che mai.

«Spogliati.» Disse Daenerys. Un ordine, più che un invito. Jorah ubbidì con piacere. Senza esitare si sfilò la camicia che finì a terra sopra ad alcune pelli di pecora che erano state portate per rendere più calda e confortevole la tenda della regina.

Non era certo nel fiore degli anni, ma gli allenamenti con la spada, i giorni a cavallo e le lunghe battaglie avevano scolpito il suo corpo e ne era consapevole. Ancora ricordava gli sguardi che le donne del Kahlasaar gli lanciavano quando passava tra le tende o i sussurri delle schiave a Mereen quando usciva di pattuglia o si lavava in qualche corso d'acqua. Quante volte era caduto nei loro letti, desiderando un'altra donna. La stessa che ora gli stava davanti e di fronte alla quale si sentiva impacciato come la prima volta in cui aveva provato il calore di una donna.

Aveva ancora indosso i calzoni e già sentiva le mani di Daenerys correre rapide lungo la stoffa, vicine al suo desiderio che premeva impaziente, e fermarsi a sfiorargli la cicatrice sul fianco, una linea sottile dai margini lisci, bianca come l'avorio proveniente dalle Isole dell'Estate.

«Mi dispiace.» si era inginocchiata davanti a lui, le dita ferme sulla ferita rimarginata e gli occhi rivolti a Jorah. «Anche questa è per causa mia.»

«No. Anzi, è solo grazie a te se si è rimarginata così bene e non si è infettata. Ricordi? Fosti tu a curarla.»

Sorrise, la Regina degli Andali, maliziosa. Ciò che accadde dopo, lasciò il cavaliere senza fiato. In un istante la poca lucidità che ancora aveva svanì, portata via dalle labbra di Daenerys sulla sua pelle, dalla sua lingua che lambiva e leniva la ferita lasciata da Quoto tanto tempo prima.

Con dita ferme slacciò le brache pesanti facendole scivolare a terra. Rapido e guizzante il pene uscì da quella gabbia di stoffa, come una fiera a lungo rinchiusa. Di fronte a Daenerys, Jorah si vergognò per quel desiderio così urgente che aveva di lei, ma quel sentimento fu nuovamente spazzato via in un istante quando lei lo accolse tra le labbra. Non poteva farlo davvero. Avrebbe dovuto fermarla, una regina non deve abbassarsi a tanto, non con un semplice cavaliere, ma era come se corpo e mente avessero smesso di comunicare. Le gambe vacillarono, il respiro si fece affannoso. La lingua di Daenerys lambiva ogni parte della sua virilità. Di tanto in tanto sollevava lo sguardo e lui si immergeva in quegli occhi viola, non c'era vergogna, solo passione, solo lussuria. Fece scivolare una mano tra i suoi capelli, la accarezzò trattenendola lì. La testa iniziò a vorticare, ansimava. Il suo corpo tremò, doveva fermarla o si sarebbe sciolto tra quelle labbra.

«Daenerys… fermati» quasi la supplicò.

Lei alzò gli occhi e lo guardò confusa, con quella stessa espressione smarrita che le aveva visto poche volte, prima che l'amore per Drogo la conquistasse. Si inginocchiò anche lui così che furono alla stessa altezza. Parlò per primo, dando voce alla domanda che ronzava nella testa di Daenerys.

«Sei perfetta. Meriti di essere amata come si deve, è solo per questo che ti ho fermata.» le accarezzò i capelli e la aiutò a sollevarsi. Quando la prese in braccio si rese conto di quanto fosse leggera e delicata, fragile nonostante la forza che sprigionava. Poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle contro la propria. Il profumo intenso e inebriante del suo corpo pervadergli ogni cellula. L'avrebbe fatta sua all'istante, se solo fosse stata una qualsiasi altra donna, ma con lei non avrebbe potuto.

La condusse verso il letto e la fece stendere sulle morbide pelli, contemplandola ancora una volta alla luce delle candele, prima di baciarla.

Daenerys

L'aveva fermata. Non sapeva se sentirsi grata o offesa. Era la prima volta che un uomo le diceva di fermarsi mentre gli dava piacere con la bocca. Ma lui l'aveva interrotta, e lo aveva fatto per lei, perché non era giusto che la loro prima volta si concludesse in quel modo.

Ripensò a come Drogo l'aveva presa la prima notte, con forza e privo di dolcezza. L'aveva posseduta come se fosse stata un giumenta pronta alla monta. Si ricordò della prima volta con Daario. Nemmeno lui era stato molo gentile, certo si erano scambiati effusioni più intime, ma a lei era parso che Daario stesse per riscuotere il premio di una scommessa.

Jorah era diverso. Più delicato. Eppure i suoi baci erano più caldi dell'alito dei draghi e le sue carezze le scioglievano le membra come fosse stata di cera che si plasmava sotto le sue dita.

Con la propria lingua accarezzò quella di Jorah, una mano infilata tra i capelli del cavaliere per non farlo scappare. Gemette in protesta quando lui si staccò per riprendere fiato.

Disteso sopra di lei, poteva sentire ogni fibra del suo corpo, il membro che premeva contro la sua coscia.

«Dove vai?» chiese vedendo che il cavaliere si alzava. L'aria fredda si sostituì al corpo dell'uomo.

Lo osservò dirigersi verso il tavolino su cui aveva appoggiato i cestini con la frutta e i favi di miele e contemplò la figura del cavaliere. Jorah aveva spalle large a sorreggere un collo muscoloso eppur aggraziato. Neppure la schiena era stata risparmiata dalle cicatrici, seppur meno vistose di quelle sul torace.

«Se la mia Regina lo consente» cominciò voltandosi verso di lei con un cestino in mano, «vorrei sentire il gusto del miele sul suo corpo.»

Daenerys lo lasciò fare. Il miele colò tra le sue labbra, era denso e dolce e lei lo assaporò con piacere. Altre gocce caddero sui suoi seni e Jorah le colse prontamente con la bocca mentre le dita giocavano con i suoi capezzoli. Il cavaliere prese dell'altro miele che scese sul ventre e gocciolò scuro sulla sua femminilità.

La lingua di Jorah ne seguì il percorso e Daenerys sentì una serie di brividi percorrere il proprio corpo a mano a mano che lui si avvicinava al suo punto sensibile. Inarcò la schiena e ansimò mentre entrava in lei con le labbra. Fu una sensazione travolgente, che le tolse il respiro. Chiuse gli occhi e si aggrappò alle coperte di pelli, alla ricerca di un appiglio sicuro per non affondare nel mare di sensazioni. Jorah accompagnò il movimento della lingua con le dita e Daenerys gemette e si morse un labbra, sussurrando il nome del cavaliere.

Irri le aveva raccontato dei vari modi in cui un uomo può dare piacere ad una donna, ma non aveva mai creduto che la sensazione fosse così dolce e intensa. Nessuno degli uomini che aveva avuto le aveva mai fatto provare un piacere tanto violento, Drogo non si sarebbe mai abbassato a tanto, e Daario sembrava cercare il proprio piacere prima di quello altrui. Ma Jorah era diverso, aveva sempre messo lei prima di sé stesso e glielo stava dimostrando anche in quel momento.

Chiamò ancora il suo nome, invocandolo, pregandolo di fermarsi come prima lui aveva fermato lei. «Jorah…aspetta…» Ma il suo corpo non rispondeva alle parole e con una mano tratteneva il cavaliere. Jorah sorrise sulla sua pelle, ma non ubbidì alla richiesta della sua regina. Il corpo di Daenerys tremò, vibrò sotto la lingua e le carezze del cavaliere finchè non raggiunse l'apice e si lasciò andare.

Quando si decise a parlare lo fece con voce ansante. «Non avevo mai provato nulla di simile, Irri me ne aveva parlato, ma io non avevo mai provato una sensazione simile.»

Si era lasciata andare, con il corpo, il cuore e a parole e sapeva che stava facendo la cosa giusta.

Il cavaliere la guardò e sorrise. «Ci sono molti modi per amare e dare piacere ad una donna. Sono felice di poter essere il primo almeno in questo.»

Jorah prese ancora un po'di miele e glielo fece gocciolare tra le labbra prima di baciarla nuovamente. Daenerys sentì in bocca il sapore del miele misto al proprio e la sensazione riaccese in lei il desiderio. Voleva sentire Jorah dentro di sé, soddisfare quel desidero che bruciava entrambi. Lo baciò di nuovo prima di prendere il membro del cavaliere tra le mani e guidarlo dentro di sé.

«Guardami.» Le sussurrò lui.

Lei aprì gli occhi e i loro sguardi si fusero assieme come i loro corpi.

«Ti amo.» Le disse e le parole furono sostituite da un bacio sul collo e da un gemito roco.

Quando entrò in lei lo fece in modo delicato, aspettando che si abituasse a lui e lei gli sorrise, consapevole che aveva bisogno ancora di una certezza prima di lasciarsi andare completamente, perché troppo a lungo lo aveva ferito. Forza e passione si mescolavano in ogni spinta, i corpi in perfetta sincronia amandosi e completandosi l'uno con l'altro.

Da quanto non si sentiva più così sicura del proprio corpo e del proprio essere, in un contatto così intenso e travolgente. Si rese conto che le sensazioni che Jorah le stava regalando erano sconosciute, completamente nuove e si lasciò condurre da lui. Si sciolsero l'uno nell'altra chiamandosi e rincorrendosi finchè il fiato venne a mancare e restò solo la calma.

Restarono abbracciati a lungo, lei con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto ascoltava il respiro regolare del sonno. Si sollevò appena, quel tanto che bastava per osservarlo. Jorah aprì gli occhi e le sorrise.

Forse Jorah Mormont non era l'uomo più bello dei Sette Regni, forse non era più giovanissimo, ma in quel momento, con le sue cicatrici e imperfezioni era quello che voleva.

«Ti amo anch'io e ti prometto che farò di tutto per meritare il tuo amore.»

Si riaddormentarono, dimentichi che la notte era calata da tempo e che probabilmente nessuno aveva lasciato loro qualcosa da mangiare.


End file.
